


Weddings

by YUMEJlN



Series: F/O February 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/O February 2020, MC is non-binary, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMEJlN/pseuds/YUMEJlN
Summary: F/O February Day 2 Prompt: Weddings or other celebrationsPapyrus and I spend time together before Undyne and Alphys' wedding starts.
Relationships: Papyrus/Me, Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: F/O February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I've crawled out of the depths of my AO3 hiatus to bring you self-indulgent nonsense that probably only I care about. Cool. I take reader-insert requests though!

Papyrus bends down a bit awkwardly, grinning widely as I stand on the tip of my toes to try to meet him halfway. I chuckle as I adjust the tie around his neck. “I don’t really know how to do this, but this looks about all right,” I say, smirking sheepishly. I stick my tongue out playfully before patting his chest as an “OK”. He stands upright and tries to smoothen out his tux. ****

“THANK YOU!” He says cheerfully, and I could swear he sparkles like a bishounen character. “I’M JUST SO EXCITED! DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?” ****

I smile widely. “Dashing.” ****

His cheeks blush a slight tinge of green. “OF COURSE, I HAVE TO BE, SINCE THIS IS UNDYNE’S WEDDING, AFTER ALL!” ****

“Thanks for inviting me, Paps,” I respond, rubbing my arm awkwardly. “I know this is a big event an’ all. I didn’t really expect you’d ask me to be your date…” My voice trails off as I clear my throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. ****

“NONSENSE! I COULD THINK OF NO BETTER PLUS ONE.” He says, winking. “YOU LOOK PRETTY CHARMING YOURSELF.” ****

I blush. “Really?” It’s nice to be able to wear a suit, even thoughI’m not used to walking in the heels that come with it. ****

“VERY!” He responds, scooping me into a big embrace. ****

I let out a laugh. “Paps, you’re going to crease my suit!” I flail my legs around as he picks me up, bridal style. ****

For a moment, our eyes meet, and I can feel my face get warmer and warmer. I quickly look the other way, trying hard to keep a calm facade. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as he pulls me close to his. ****

“Um.” I manage to blurt out, but I can’t come up with anything else. ****

He puts me down gently, and we both look into each other’s eyes, his arms wrapped around my chest. I hold my breath. My eyes twinkle, and even though I feel very much embarrassed, for some reason, I can’t make them look away. ****

“Can I...Kiss You?” He asks softly. ****

I can only nod, before closing my eyes, maybe too tightly, and my shoulders tense up slightly. I could feel my legs shake slightly. He bends down to plant a soft kiss on my lips, and suddenly all of my anxiety melts away and I could feel an overwhelming sense of butterflies trying to escape my lungs. I feel as though I just  have to move and not be stiff, so I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. I keep my eyes closed, and we stay like that for a moment. ****

“IS THE BEST MAN READY FOR THE GRAND FINALE???” ****

Suddenly, the door swings open as Mettaton peers into the room. We both jolt upright and I stare at Mettaton for a moment, in shock as I try to process what just happened. I burst out laughing, tears in my eyes, shaking slightly. “ Oh god .” I bury my face in Papyrus’ chest.  ****

“AM I INTERRUPTING A MOMENT?” Mettaton asks, looking apologetic. “PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED. I’M SORRY, DARLING!” ****

“No, no,” I say in between a confused mix of sobbing and wheezing laughter. I can feel Papyrus stroking my back gently as I try to get my breathing in order. “I-It’s okay. Oh my god, I was just really shocked and—g-give me a minute—” ****

I hide behind Papyrus to try and regain my composure, feeling too embarrassed to face Mettaton, of  all people. “Are You Okay?” I hear Papyrus asked, concern and worry very obvious from his voice. ****

“I’m—I’m cool.” I answer, trying to force my lungs to work properly and to force my body to stop shaking. I cough and try to wipe my face dry without ruining the make up I had on. ****

“I’M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT STARTLING YOU,” Mettaton again apologizes, and I can feel his worried gaze even though I still have my back turned to him. “BUT I WENT HERE TO REMIND YOU THAT THE CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO START! ARE YOU TWO READY?” ****

“Yeah,” I answer, finally in control again. I take a quick sip of water from a nearby cup I used before. “Sorry about that,” I say with a nervous chuckle. ****

“NO WORRIES, DARLING. IT WAS MY FAULT FOR NOT KNOCKING. WELL, I SHOULD BE GOING TO CHECK UP ON THE OTHER STARS AND GUESTS OF THE CEREMONY. TOODLES.” ****

And with that, Mettaton closes the door carefully and Papyrus and I are left alone in the room once again. ****

Papyrus immediately fusses over me. “ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” ****

I laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine, really! I just got a bit shook.” ****

“ARE YOU SURE?” ****

“Yeah, promise.” ****

I stare at the ground in silence, wondering what we should do from here. He stretches out his left hand. “SHALL WE GO? OR DO YOU NEED MORE TIME TO PREPARE?”

“I think I’m good,” I say, as I smile and take his hand. We walk out of the room, arm in arm. And my mind can’t help but wonder if we’d find ourselves in a similar scenario some time in the future, except in that moment, we wouldn’t just be invited to a wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is crossposted on my tumblr, @sunkissedships.


End file.
